Harry Potter and King Arthurs Court
by FancyOrlando7787
Summary: Harry is transported to King Arthur's time...but not what you would expect...later chapters may be pg-13
1. Partings and Meatings

"I dont see what the big problem is Malfoy." Said Harry with his hand wrapped tightly around his wand.   
  
"You can't insult me and get away with it!"   
  
"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it, pig?"   
  
"This," Malfoy pulled out his wand and was about to hex Harry when professor Dumbledore walked by.   
  
"MALFOY!" He yelled, which made him jump. "Put your wand away this instant!!" Malfoy did as he asked, though it was reluctant. "20 points will be taken from Slytherin, for which I feel there is not need for explination. Now leave Mr.Potter alone or I will be forced to take more points!"   
  
"I would watch it if I were you Potter!"   
  
"Don't take yourself so seriously Malfoy, your not that important." Said Harry in a mock tone.   
  
"Can't you boys get along?"   
  
"NO!" they both said in unison, and looking revolted by the idea.   
  
"Well you had better learn, or both of you will have points taken along with detention." And with that Dumbledore walked away.   
  
"Lovely little ferret, now arn't we Malfoy?" Harry laughed.   
  
"Thats IT!!!" Malfoy, not bothering to use his wand, sudenly hit harry in the jaw, catching him off gaurd. Harry fell to the ground unconsious. "Awww, poor little Harrykins got hurt!" said Malfoy in a mock baby voice, then stalked away to his common room.   
  
As Harry lay there, his mind started to spin very quickly with colours, places, and faces. Then suddenly came to a stop. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a grassy field with trees around him. he felt a bit light headed, but it soon passed. All of a sudden, Harry heard yelling from behind him.   
  
"Dragon! A dragon!"   
  
Harry quickly decided to lay low on his stomach in case some one had seen him.   
  
"Raise the alarm! To arms! To arms!"   
  
Reaching into his robes, Harry finds he still has his wand. He leaves it there not knowing who may be a wizard and who may not. Just as Harry's hands are free of his robes, he feels hands grasping his sholders pulling him up to his feet.   
  
"I am to take you to King Arthur." said the man placing a bag over Harrys head.   
  
Once they are both in front of the King he, the King, spoke.   
  
"Thank you very much Sir Lancelot. Now of you would be so kind as to take the covering from his head." Said Arthur. Harry reconized his voice as his bestfriend Ron's voice. When the bag was off of his head, he looked at the King.   
  
"RON!?" Harry yelled in some what relief.   
  
"Sorry? I can assure you that I am not Ron. I am Arthur, King of the Britans."   
  
"King of the who?"   
  
"The Britans."   
  
"who are the Britans?"   
  
"You are!"   
  
"Well I didn't vote for you!"   
  
"You dont vote for Kings."   
  
"Well you should!"   
  
"Anyway," A voice cut in,"we have called Merlin to survey you, to conferm our fears. Sated Queen Guenevere.   
  
"Hermione!?" Said Harry disbelievingly.   
  
"No, I am Queen Guenevere" she said careful not to repeat the latter escapades.   
  
"Oh, so your marred to the King?"   
  
"Yes." she said plainly   
  
At that moment Merlin walked in, or who Harry thought was Merlin. He looked exactly like Dumbledore. "Alright let me have a look at the dragon."   
  
"DRAGON?!" Harry excaimed.   
  
"Ah, Mr.Potter, I have been expecting you." said Merlin with a twinkle in his eyes, and a smile in his face. "Please come with me."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"What do you mean you have been expecting me?" asked harry  
  
Merlin jut smiled, "Come with me Harry."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"A place were we can talk."  
  
Once they reached the place where Merlin lived, he proceded to tell Harry the reason he had been expecting him. "You see Harry, the reason I have been expecting you, is that it has been proficied that a man would mysteriously come to this kingdom who has to fight a Dark Lord. Am i correct in assuming this is you?" Harry nodded as Merlin continued. "Now I know how you are to defeat the Dark Lord, but what I do not know is how to get you back to where you belong." He concluded.  
  
Harry sat confused and relieved. He would now be able to finally kill Voldemort, but how would he get home? Harry thought about Ron and Hermione and if they were sfe. If they were worried.  
  
"So can you tell me how to defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"certanly, all you have to do is gather all your loved ones and all of your friends and at the same time, preform the killing curse. Now as for getting you home, I think I will have to talk with the potions master."  
  
Now seeing as everyone here seemed to mirror everyone at hime,for example, Ron and Hermione were Head Boy and Girl, they were King and Queen. The Weasly twins were jokesters, they were the court jesters. Percy was all high and mighty (or so he thought.), he was Lancelot, and lastly Dumbledore ws Merlin, it was only fitting to have Snape as the potions master. "I guess I will have to talk with him. You will stay with me. Find a room and make yourself comfertable, but the room at the end of the hall is mine. I will be back soon, and will talk with you when i return. That is if you are still awake." Then Merlin left Harry very confused and anxious.  
  
When Merlin got back, he found Harry in a room next to his won. Merlins house was not lelequint. It looked very much like the Weasly's home. Merlin walked into the room that comtained Harry, and found him sitting up in the bed with onl y a few candles liton the bedside table. Merlin saw Harry was lost in thought with a look of sadness, fear, and lonleyness. Tears brimed his eyes. HE wsa thinking about all the years he has been at Hogwarts. When he first met Ron and Hermione on the train the first year. Even though he had only been in this place for the day, he missed his friends.  
  
Merlin cleared his throught to make his preasents known. His thoughts broken he looked up at Merlin with hopeful and pleading eyes.  
  
"Will you come and look into the mirror?" asked Merlin  
  
"What will i see?"  
  
"Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and something that have not yet come to pass. Perhaps it will show you how to get home. Wait here and i will go and get it." He left the room and came back with a small silver mirror. The back of the mirror resembled a tree with the handle as the trunk. As Harry looked into the mirror, he saw Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing sitting in chairs next to a bed with....HIMSELF!?   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Harry looked up from the mirron at Merlin and asked, "Is this what is happening right now back at my home?" Merlin noded. Harry looked at the mirror again, he could see hermione holding his hand and stroking it affectionatly, crying at the same time. The sight of hermine crying was the breaking point for Harry. The tears that brimed his eyes had started to fall as he put the mirror down. "I wish I were back!" Harry said through the tears. "So what did the potions master have to say? can he get me back home?"  
  
"Yes I have spoken to him, but i cannot say for certain if he can get you back one. I do, however know of a way that might get you home and save you alot of stress when you get back. Would you like to hear it?" Harry nodded. "Ah, good! Now where shall I begin?" Merlin thought fro a moment then started again. "First I must ak you a question. Would you like to defeat the Dark Lord here with me or at home?"  
  
"Here, that way all my friends are safe." 


	2. The distruction of Voldemort

AN~*~*~*~*Goodness...I forgot the disclaimer@#@#@#@# I own nothing #@#@#@#@...dont sue me  
  
please I have no money*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, now I have a way of getting him here. Once he is here, I will be able to help you  
  
get rid of him, so you could say. The way i am going to bring him here is by you thinking of  
  
him, being very concitrated, and imagine he was here. Now close your eyes and take a deep   
  
breath." Said Merlin. Harry did as directed. About a moment later, Harry heard a loud crack.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Voldemort standing in front of him.   
  
"Hello, my name is harry potter, you killed my parents, prepare to die!"  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Mr.Potter. have me here to 'finish me off'?" Voldemort gave an evil  
  
grin that dismembered his face.   
  
Harry glared, not wanting to show his fear. His fear that it might not work and that he may die.   
  
"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, You killed my parents, prepare to die!!"  
  
"You are scared. Have you forgotten that we are bonded?"  
  
"Not by choice, I can assure you!"  
  
"But Harry i can give you anything. Why would you want to destroy me...dont kill me, I will give  
  
you anything."(AN:Not really like Voldemort...but had to make him like this for it to work! :))  
  
"I want my parents back you son of a bitch!"  
  
"Give me your best!"  
  
Merlin walks over to Harry. "Now Harry, I want you to say this with me alright. eolito contracto.  
  
Now Tom, I am sure you know how to properly duel."  
  
"Yes i know how to duel damnit."  
  
"Good!" said Merlin. they all three had wands at the ready, bowed, and turned away from each other  
  
and walked five steps. They turned to face eachother once more and Merlin counted to three. "One,   
  
two, three." at that exact moment Harry and Merlin said, "Eolito Contracto!"  
  
Voldemort said at the same time as Harry and Merlin, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
out of both wands shot out a bright purple mist, that was aimed strait for voldemort. Harry  
  
felt his wand start to shake as it had in his fourth year. Harry closed his eyes and concintrated   
  
as hard as he could. Harry felt weak in his legs, but he held on. He had to hold on. It used all  
  
his will power to hold his strength. Every part of him was into the curse. He saw Ron, Hermione,  
  
and all of the order pass though his mind. Harry thought of what would happen if he didn't succed  
  
in his task. He would be dead.   
  
With Merlin's wand and Harry's wand put together it over powered Voldemorts wand and he was now  
  
gone forever. Exausted from all the work and power he had to put into the curse harry colapsed.  
  
Merlin picked him up and put him onto the bed in Harry's room.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to his dissapointment he was still with merlin. Even though Merlin  
  
reminded Harry of Dumbledore, Harry still wanted to be home with his friends. His sight was blured,  
  
and found out that Merlin must have taken off his glasses when he was asleep. Harry could smell that  
  
someone was cooking breakfast. So he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. There he saw a small  
  
house elf making baken, fried tomatoes, and diced potates.   
  
"Good moring Mr. Harry Potter sir. Master Merlin ask Venus to make you breakfast sir. Can i get you  
  
some coffee Harry Potter sir?" asked Venus. Venus reminded Harry of Wink, Mr.Crouch's house elf. she  
  
had bright blue eyes and was wearing a nice tea towel.  
  
"Yes, thank you Venus."  
  
"Your welcome Harry Potter sir!" said Venus then got to work on Harry's coffee.  
  
Harry wondered where Merlin was but decided not to worrie about it too much. Harry felt very depressed.  
  
He wanted to be with his friends. Then he remembered the mirror. Harry got up from the table to go into  
  
his room to get the mirror and brought it back to the kitchen. He looked at it hopefully. At first he   
  
saw nothing then he found himself looking at himself in the hospital wing at horwarts. Ron and Hermione  
  
still at his side. It looked as though they had not moved. Harry could make out tear stains on Hermione's  
  
cheeks. He also noticed that Ron looked as though he had been crying as well. The very thought of them   
  
crying was enough to make Harry cry himself. He wanted to get back to tell them he had defeated Voldemort.  
  
He was stuck here with no way to get back. Harry had to trust Merlin to get him back. Harry closed his eyes  
  
and tears started to flow out of his eyes. He held the mirror close to his chest. Harry wanted to keep it   
  
so he could see Hermione and Ron whenever he wanted. He drank his coffe and ate his breakfast before returning  
  
to his room. he lay on his bead lost in thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN- Sorry this is a short chapter I got a block this morning! But its better another chapter within the next  
  
two days.....Read and Review...any ideas are welcome!!! 


	3. A New Stranger

~*~*~*~*~*~Diaaclamer: Alright i own nothing...goodness this gets teadeus(SP??) Have a great day!!~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~ON WITH THE STORIE!!!~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Harry woke with Merlin sitting at his bed side. smoking a pipe. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the house of Merlin. It is ten o'clock in the morning on October 24th if you want to know."  
  
Harry put on his glasses and his vison cleared. "Merlin!"  
  
"Yes, I am here, and your lucky to be here too. A few more moments and you would have been beyond my aid.  
  
But you have strength in you."  
  
"I just hope it holds out long enough to get me home!"  
  
"You will get home soon enough. I have talked to my potions master and he has told me he can give you a potion   
  
but it will take a week to make. Or you can attempt to apparate. which would you prefer?"  
  
"Er...how about i try to apparate!!"  
  
"Alright. Now i want you to close your eyes. imagine a pond. No sounds are around you; nothing but silence. Every  
  
ripple is a stray thought. Now invision you are at your home. Number twelve Grimuald Place. now concintrate."   
  
Instructed Merlin. Harry thought about himself sitting by the lake at Hogwarts. Then he pictured himself in his  
  
bed; in the dorm. Then a loud crack filled the room. Harry opened his eyes. He was still with Merlin. "i guess   
  
we will have to go with the potion. I will inform Gregory. Now remember it will take a week."  
  
"Alright, I will try to hold on for a bit longer."   
  
"Now i cannot say when i will return, but you may wander a bit outside but dont go too far. There is no telling  
  
what you might come in contact with. JUst be careful about the forest, there are many creachers that i do not   
  
know of." Harry nodded. With that, Merlin left Harry in his room to get dressed. Merlin had left some clothes   
  
for Harry on a chair by a desk at the other side of the room. He got dressed and left the house.  
  
Harry wandered around outside for a bit, then decided to go into the woods. after he had been walking for a while  
  
in the woods, it started to get dark. Harry decided to walk back. on the way back Harry found himself face to face   
  
with a hidiouse creacher. NOt daring to move for fear it might hear him. he would stand still untill it left. the   
  
creacher turned his head turned his face to Harrys, and his heart stoped.  
  
"Who is it that desterbs us?" It hissed.  
  
"Er...Harry potter." Who had his wand out and ready for an attack  
  
"What has he got in his hands we ask it."  
  
"My wand."  
  
"What is a wand?"  
  
"I use it for magic." Harry said unnervingly.  
  
"We know magic, yesss, we knows it." Bloom said. This thought made harry very uneasy. exactly how much magic did this  
  
thing know? Harry didn't know anything about this thing. For example, what it was.   
  
"Umm, excuse me, but what exactly are you? I dont mean to be rude or anything."  
  
"We are Bloom, a cling. We are totally opposite from what the word means. We roam around looking from food and places   
  
to live. With the changing climates and seasons we need places to live!" Bloom finnished.  
  
"What kind of food do you eat?" Harry asked, making sure he wasn't going to eat him. He was not being very trustful.  
  
"Humans, but we will not eat you if you can answer our riddles. but if you win then we will show you back to the edge  
  
of the forest."  
  
"Deal. How about you start."  
  
"Ok, we will start. What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller Than trees, Up,up it goes, And yet never grows?"  
  
"Goodness, well I dont know much about riddles," Harry said buying time "I guess it would be a mountain."  
  
"You are right. You ask us a riddle."  
  
"Alright, umm...how about this. Thirty white Horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand   
  
still." That was all Harry could think of to ask-the idea of eating was on his mind. Bloom knew the answer.  
  
"Chestnuts, chestnuts," he he rasped. "Teeth! teeth!" then he asked his second. "Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters,  
  
toothless bites, mouthless mutters."  
  
"Just a moment!" Cried Harry, who was still thinking uncomfortably about being eaten. He had heard this one before, and   
  
getting his wits back he answered. "Wind, wind of course." Then Harry had to rack his brain for a retaliation. then he   
  
came up with one. This will stump the little fag. An eye in a blue face sw an eye in a green face. 'That eye is like to  
  
this eye,' Said the first eye 'but in a low place not in a high place.'" Harry asked.  
  
Bloom had to think for a bit, then answered. "Sun on the daisies it means, it does." These riddles were bringing back  
  
some bad memories mor Bloom so he tried something a bit more difficult and more unpleasant:  
  
It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes  
  
it fills. It comes first and follows after, Ends life, kills Laughter."  
  
Harry almost instantly knew the answer. It was all round him any way. "Dark!" he said with confidence. Then started with   
  
hisown riddle. "A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet golden treasure inside it hid,"he asked to gain time enought to think  
  
of a more difficult one. But it proved hard for Bloom. Hissing and splatering to himself he could not think of the answer  
  
and Harry became impatiant. "Well what is your answer? It is deffinately not a tea pot as you seem to think with the sounds  
  
you are making."  
  
"Give us a chance; let it give us a chance!"  
  
"Well," said Harry after a long moment without an answer, "what is your guess?"  
  
Suddenly Bloom remembered, "Eggs! Eggs it is!" Then he asked:  
  
This think all things devours:  
  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
  
Slays king, ruins town,  
  
And beats high mountain down.  
  
Harry sat in the forest thinking of every horrible beast he had ever heard of, or had been told in stories, but none of them  
  
have done all thoes things. Bloom started to come closer to Harry. He tried to say something but nothing would come out. He  
  
wanted to shout, "Give me time! I need more time!" but nothing came out but a sqeak. "Time! Time! My guess is time!" and Bloom  
  
was dissapointed. Harry couldn't think of anotherriddle. Then he remembered the necklace he had planed on giving to hermione  
  
that he left in his pocket. then he asked, "What have i got in my pocket?"  
  
"It should give us three guesses, yes, three guesses."  
  
"Alright then, go ahead and guess."  
  
"Hands!" said Bloom.  
  
"Nope! Guess again!" said Harry somewhat relieved.  
  
"String!" said Bloom.  
  
"Wrong! Try again!"  
  
"Nothing!" said Bloom as a last resort.  
  
"Wrong again." said Harry VERY relieved. A long time passed and Harry remembered that Bloom had promised to take him to the  
  
edge of the forest. "Well? What about your promise. You are to take me to the edge of the forest!"  
  
"Yes, yes we are. But what has it got in its pockets? If not nothing than what?"  
  
"That is not any of your buisness. Now lets go!" Harry almost yelled, not liking this place he was at. Merlin was sure to be   
  
worried; it was getting dark and cold. Harry was tired, cold, and hungry. But he was sure he would fall right to sleep once   
  
he was back. after some time Bloom finally led Harry to the end of the forest outside of Merlins house. Harry whent inside and  
  
ignored Merlins questions and went straight to bed.  
  
"He can know in the morning." said Merlin with a smile on his face.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#& I love reviews, they help soo much *Smiles with puppy dog eyes to get reviews* next chapter soon!!!&#&#&#&#&#&# 


	4. The Dream

~*~*~*~*~Disclaimer: Nothing is mine~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note to EmeraldLily501---My friend pointed out that in this story i killed   
  
volie to realy...so I have other Plans for him. But cant say just yet! And   
  
yes I got the part about "You killed my parents prepaire to die from the   
  
Princess Bride. (Love that movie) Bloom is based on Gollum (Can you tell I   
  
love Lord of the Rings??) lol. And Harry has some questions in this chapter  
  
that might be answered about how hegot here. Cant say what the questions are  
  
...but you will find out...and to everyone...sry about the errors I forget   
  
to review it before I post. It will be revised soon!! Thanks for the reviews   
  
they help sooo much you have no idea...well mabey you do...but now I am rambling  
  
so I will stop!! On with the storie!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night Harry had a restless sleep. He had the most horrible dream. Flash   
  
backs to the night at the grave yard, to when Sirius died, Hermione petrified.  
  
Harry started to hear screaming "No not Harry, dont kill him. Kill me! Please   
  
not Harry!"  
  
"Move away silly girl!"  
  
"No, please!"   
  
Harry shot strait up in bed. His scar hurt more than it ever had! It was worse  
  
than his fifth year when Voldemort was inside his body. Harry felt like dunking  
  
his head in a tub of ice water. Harrys sreams could be heard by Merlin in the other  
  
room. Merlin came running into Harry's room and sat on his bed. Harry stoped   
  
screaming, for the pain was gone.Harry looked at Merlin and said, "He is back!"   
  
Harry had the most horrified look on his face. His eyes showed pure fright. Some   
  
how Harry knew Voldemort was killing people to get to him. Harry stared at Merlin,   
  
with eyes that said, "Why didn't it work?" and a tear fell from his eyes. Merlin   
  
knew this is what was to happen. Harry would have to face Voldemort by himself,   
  
with no one else around. The thought scared Harry to death. Harry wanted Sirius back  
  
with all his heart. He wanted someone to talk to, who would know what he was feeling.  
  
"Can you get me every charms book you can find? I need to do some research on how to   
  
kill!" Merlin nodded.  
  
"You understand you will have to face him without me with you, right? It will have to   
  
be just you and him, no one else."  
  
"Yes, I understand." harry said in a pure hollow voice. The thoughts of how he got there  
  
still in his mind. He couldn't for the life of him understand what was going on with himself.  
  
He needed this question answered. But Harry simply decided to wait to ask the question.   
  
'I really wish Hermione were here!' Harry thought to himself. He rubbed his scar with the   
  
dream still fresh in his mind. Then he left the room to start on his research.  
  
Harry sat at his desk with books all around him. He reminded himself of Hermione. At the  
  
moment Harry was reading a book called "Charms for the exuberent mind" by Amelia Applegate.  
  
He could not find anything that would help him kill Voldemort. But at least this time he   
  
had time to prepare, though he would never be ready to kill him. Harry would forget half   
  
the information he was reading because he keeped getting lost in his head. Situations that  
  
Harry could get into keeped distracting him. Every so often Harry's scar would hurt, and   
  
Harry knew that time was running out. Harry had to find the answer to the riddle soon!   
  
"A weakness! Thats it! Voldemort has to have a weakness. I just need to find it, and find  
  
it soon. Before its too late!!" Harry stated very loudly. Merlin walked in to find out what  
  
all the comotion was about.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Do you think that voldemort has a weakness?"  
  
"Yes, it is possible. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because that may be the only way to finally and officially defeat him. But how to find   
  
out is a whole other story. What could possibly be his weakness?" Harry said. A few   
  
moments later Harry started to pace the room;then growled to himself.  
  
He was getting very frustrated! He racked his brain and thought all night, but nothing   
  
came to his head. How was he going to kill him. And how on earth did he get there? Harry  
  
decided to ask Merlin the latter in the morning. Right now he needed to get some rest so   
  
he could start fresh the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry woke in the morning, he didn't smell the food cooking in the kitchen. He didn't  
  
hear dishes being washed, or coffee being made. All he could hear was the loudest silence  
  
that could be possible to hear. Harry got out of bed, and put some clothes on. He walked into   
  
the kitchen and saw nothing. This is really odd, he thought to himself. "What the hell is going  
  
on?" Harry said aloud.  
  
"What on earth is the matter?"  
  
"Merlin!"  
  
"Yes." said Merlin.  
  
"You scared me. I didn't know you were here. I didn't hear anything. Whats going on?"  
  
"We have found Voldemort and am holding him in our prison."  
  
"But cant he get out of a muggle jail?"  
  
"Yes but this isn't a muggle jail. It has been charmed with magic that he doesn't know.  
  
He will not be able to get out untill you are ready to duel with him."  
  
"Alright. Now I have a question for you. How the hell did I get here?"  
  
"Well that is hard to answer. Do you remember what happened before you were here? Like  
  
what you were doing."  
  
"All I remember was that I had a fight with Malfoy. Then I said something and thats all   
  
I can remember."  
  
"Who is Malfoy?"  
  
"His name acutally is Draco Malfoy. Everyone calls him Malfoy. He is a guy in my year  
  
who is a real dick! He insults everyone and doesn't get into trouble for it. He even  
  
insults his friends. No one likes him."  
  
"I see. You dont remember what he did to you at all?"  
  
"No, all i remember was that I called him a ferrit and then everything was black."  
  
"Yes, right, right that makes since. Well I will have to think about it, but in the meantime  
  
I am very glad to annouce to you that the Potion will be able to be done in the next few days  
  
if you would like to take it early. I recomend you kill Voldemort before you leave. That would  
  
be best!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~Goodness this is short i couldn't think of anything! please review!!!~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Harrys realization

~~~~~~Nothing is mine!!!~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! Sry this is a late update, school has been totally  
  
crazy!! Holy cow i have been just bombarded (nice word eh?) with work. But I  
  
will do my best to update often!! Thanks carmelmarch(sp??) for you very supporting  
  
reviews! I love you all!!! now on with the story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry got crackin' on his research and studying right away! He wanted to be as  
  
prepared as he could be. He read day and night, all his free time was to learning  
  
new curses and charms. He read so much that some of the books he read he was  
  
reading them twice. Harry even learned a whole other language, to be sure he was  
  
ready. When Merlin would walk by Harrys room, he would see peices of parchment  
  
on the floor and the desk, and everywhere! You have to give Harry some brownie  
  
points for perservierance(sp), but Merlin did think that Harry was going a little  
  
bit over board. Merlin tryed to get Harry to sleep or eat, but he refused.  
  
"You are going to pass out one of these days. One thing that will help you be  
  
ready will be to have a nice rest, and to be energized. You are going to make  
  
yourself sick!"  
  
"I will be fine. I need to be prepared!"  
  
"At least take a small nap."  
  
"No! I need to keep going. I will be fine."  
  
"Please, just an hour!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ok, promice you wont study yourself sick!"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said halfheartedly.  
  
"Promice!?" Merlin inforced.  
  
"Yes I promice." Harry said like a child that didn't want to do what their   
  
father told them to.  
  
"Alright then, I will be back at 9 o'clock to check on how you are doing."  
  
And with that Merlin left Harry to study.  
  
After Harry had been at it for a long while, harry started to daydream. He  
  
had studyed himslef so much that he could barely keep focus or keep his eyes  
  
open. he decided that it was going nowhere, so he would just stop and go to  
  
sleep.   
  
It was an odd dream that Harry had. For some reason he could not remember the  
  
house he was in. He wandered the halls for hours, trying to remember. He finally  
  
gave up. Harry would sit in the hallway untill someone would come to where he was.  
  
Finally he saw Hermione walking past him. He tryed to ask here where the common  
  
room was, but she didn't seem to hear him. She walked right on past him. Not even  
  
taking into account that he was sitting right next to where she was walking. Harry  
  
yelled. No responce. Harry finnaly gave up on Hermione. He sat there angry and very  
  
frusterated! At that exact moment, Hermione looked strait into his eyes and they   
  
locked. Hermione had the most seriouse face she ever had. This made Harry nerviouse.  
  
Hatty woke with a start and, panting, put his hand on his chest.   
  
It was late, and the moon shone in though his window. Harry decided to get something   
  
to eat to help him go to sleep. He grabed his glasses, pulled off the blanket, and   
  
walked to the kitchen. He headed to the ice box to grab some pumpkin juice. He pulled   
  
it out, set in on the counter and went for a glass. He poured the juice and sat at the  
  
table. Remembering the dream, he thought about the look that Hermione had on her face.   
  
Not like her at all! Harry suddnely had an idea. He left the table to get the mirror and  
  
came back to sit at the table. He looked into it hopefully only to find nothing. No picture  
  
came to view. A thought suddenly came to Harry. 'He has Hermione!' He had to talk to Merlin,  
  
but now was not the time. It was nearly three in the morning. Harry decided to wait untill   
  
morning. He drank the rest of the juice and placed the glass in the sink. He left to go to   
  
his room so he could possibly sleep, but it would be nearly impossible.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and was glad that he had not had another mad dream like he   
  
did earlyer in the night. He reached for his glasses, put them on and got out of bed. He  
  
went to the wardrobe and grabed out of it some clothes for the day. Harry left his room   
  
to get some breakfast. He got to the kitchen and saw that venus was busy with the making  
  
of his breakfast. Harry looked for some parchment and a quill so he could write to Sirius,  
  
but remembered this was impossible. Sirius had died in Harrys 5th year at Hogwarts, at the  
  
hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. As Harry rembered this he felt angry but tryed to controle his  
  
emotions as Dumbledore had told him to do. He didn't want Voldemort sending Harry fake signals  
  
about Hermione.  
  
"Care for a scone?" Merlin asked Harry from behind.   
  
Harry was used to this so it didn't really bother him to much any more. "Yes thank you. umm...  
  
Merlin? Could I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Of course. What is on your mind?"  
  
"I had a dream last night." Harry proceded to tell Merling the whole extent of his dream. "I have  
  
a feeling that Voldemort has Hermione. I dont know how I know, but it all makes scence to me."  
  
"Now Harry, are you sure about this? This is a very far off guess to come of a dream."  
  
"Yes I am positive! I can feel it. I dont know where he is though. I need to find him soon! Will  
  
you help me?"  
  
"Certainly." He had not lost the twinkle in his eye. "You are ready to face Voldemort? You feel that  
  
you are through with you training and research?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said simply.  
  
"Wonderful! We will leave in one hour, this should be enought time for you to review your studies and  
  
your new learned curses." And with that Merlin left the house to Harry for him to study. Much to Harrys  
  
dislike I might add.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank the Moulin Rouge sound track for sudden insprtation. Another chap. up asap. And for all my loyal readers  
  
After the story is done I will upload the revised chapters for all of you to enjoy! Goodness this is great  
  
fun!! Untill next time! Cheers!! 


	6. The Other side of the Universe

Disclaimer-Why do we all have to do these stupid things? It almost pisses me aff..lol...oo well. I own nothing at all. dont sue , you wont get anything but my car. lol...my birthday is in 7 days!!! yay...oct.7th!! how excitning. Also thanks for all the reviews...even tho there isn't all that many *Pouts* oo well. They are great! If you have any ideas at all they are most welcome. Sorry for not updating sonner, no time with volley ball and school and away games, and i was at a loss of what to write. Damn biology!!! Oo well, on with the story. We are taking a bit of a rewind to right after Harry gets hit by Malfoy. It is Rons Point of view.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Awww, poor little harrykins got hurt." Malfoy said in a mock baby voice. With that he left Harry on the floor with blood coming out on the floor that was comming from his mouth.   
  
Harry lay there for about 5 min. before Ron found him. Wondering what had happened, he picked up Harry and carried him to the hospital wing. When he got there Madam Pumphry(cant remember how to spell her name.) told Ron to set him on a bed close to the end of the room. Ron left to get hermione.   
  
When he found her he told her the extent of what he had seen. He wansn't quite expecting this reaction out of her.   
  
"Where is he?" she asked harshly.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Malfoy, dumb ass!" she said sharply. Ron had never heard Hermione cuss before, this shocked him even more.   
  
"Holy shit!" he said under his breath, "I have no idea. Do you just want to sit with Harry in the hospital wing?" Ron asked carefully and with concern.   
  
"sure." Hermione was pretty peeved.   
  
Once she got there she sae Madam Pumphry (Again sp...) at the door ready to head them off.   
  
"I'm sorry, you cant come in, Mr.Potteris trying to rest. You can come later."   
  
"No, I need to see him now!" Hermione could feel the heat under her eyes and tears starting to form out of fury and frustatedness! "Please!" She pleaded.   
  
"Alright, just promise not to desturb him."   
  
"I promise. Where is he?"   
  
"I know where he is Hermione."   
  
Ron took Hermione to the bed where Harry lay. There was a gash on the corner of his mouth and it was red. It looked a little brused from what Hermione could tell. She noted that he looked very peacefull, while he was asleep. As if he hadn't a care in the world. Hermione liked it this way. Harry had started to get worrie lines on his forehead.   
  
Hermione stayed with Harry for the rest of the weekend. Her plan for monday was to get all her work and do it while sitting with Harry. She wanted to be the first one whom he saw when he woke up.   
  
After Hermione was with Harry for a while she decided to go talk to Dumbledore, and see if he had an idea of what was wrong with Harry. She was getting very impatient with the nurse. Hermione thought getting hit in the face was better than waiting for the healers to tell her what was wrong. (This was after volley-ball, but before it was played by wizards.) She spent almost of her time in the library reading up on Harry's condition, and the rest of the time she was with Harry in the hospital wing, sitting by his side, crying. Hermione prayed Every night that Harry would wake up. But her prayers were not answered yet.   
  
Hermione found herslef facing the gargoyle that hid the door to the spiral staircase which, in turn, took you to the door of Dumbledors office.   
  
"Cinnamin(sp...I can never get this right...lol)   
  
The Gargoyle hopped aside and revieled the door to the stairs. Hermione quickly got on the escalating stairs, and came to stop at the door to Dumbledore's office. Hermione nocked on the door.   
  
"Umm...professor?"   
  
"Come in!" he said rather cheerfully.   
  
Hermione opened the door and took a seat at the front of his desk.   
  
"Professor, I am worried about Harry. He has been out all week. Do you think he could possibly be in acoma?" Hermione said very worried.   
  
"I cant say. But my guess is that he is not in this time."   
  
"What do you mean professor?"   
  
"I am saying that he could be here in body but not in spirit. If I am correct in my guessing, he could be back in time with our ancestors, in camelot."   
  
"You mean like with King Aurther and Queen Guenevere?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"But that impossible. They were not real. Right?"   
  
"This is quite surprising, but yes, they were real. But we should be getting some rest. You will have to hold you questions untill the morning. You may stay with Mr.Potter if you wish."   
  
"Thank you professor." She said kind of gloomily(sp)   
  
"Goodnight." Said Dumbledore. His eyes still retained their twinkel.   
  
"Goodnight, Professor." Said Hermione, and then she headed to the hospital wing, to sit by Harry's side.   
  
%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&% Ron's Point of View&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%   
  
After Ron left Hermione with Harry he left to his common room. What was her going to do without his best friend. Ron thought about this for a moment then decided to walk over to Hagrids house and have a talk with him. He thought of this because he hasn't talked to him in a long while. He whent to grab his cloak and headed for Hagrid's hut. Not exactly knowing what he was going to be talking about when he got there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Goodness...short I know...I Am running out of things to write. Oo well please review!!! It makes me happy...(Happy, happy, happy, happy, ahahahahaha) (Think of Zoolander...lol) anyways...my birthday is in about 7 days...it will be on the 7th of October...so wish me happy birthday. You dont have to if you dont want to...but anyways...now i am rabling so i will let you go...next chapter soon (I hope :) ) so review review review!!! Email me with any ideas!!! lilsweetie137@msn.com ideas are very VERY welcome!! Untill next time...Cheers!!! 


	7. New Information

Disclaimer-I own nothing...but if you like my ideas and want to use them please ask *Smiles* A/N well I am Soooo sorry this is out so late. couldn't think of a thing to write...but its all better now and I think you will be glad to know there will most assurely be some things you will not expect...unless you are in my mind, lol...so with that in mind...we are to look at Hermione and Ron a bit more. Now, On with the story!!!   
  
Dumbledore expected Harry would wake up by the end of the week. But his speculations were wrong. Harry was still out at the end of the week. And just like every other day, Hermione was sitting next to Harry reading to him aloud. Hermione looked at the time. She had been reading for nearly two hours. She decided to stop and head to the library to do some research on people in acoma. Hermione packed her book away in her bag and started off torward the library  
  
Hermione had just rounded a corner in the hall and was now walking down a straight corrador to the library. She was just about there when she felt someone grab her arm.  
  
"Hello there, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione froze. She knew this voice. She had heard it at the Ministry just last year. Hermione couldn't move. She prayed that she would never have to hear this voice ever again. After about a minute, she mustered enough corrage to turn around and come face to face with...  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% Ron's POV %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Ron was on his way to see Hagrid. It was different when you were going by yourself. He missed Harry. Ron couldn't talk to Hermione about it. She spent most of her time in the library or sitting next to him reading to him out of his favorite book. Hermione was in no condition to talk right now. No, he needed to talk with Hagrid.  
  
Ron got to the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked a little louder, but still no answer. Ron was starting to get a little worried now. He banged on the door.  
  
"Hagrid?! I need to talk to you! Its really important!"  
  
Slowly the door opened. Ron could seen Hagrid had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. His hands were shaking, and his nose was running. Just looking at Hagrid made Ron wonder what would have happened if Harry had died.  
  
"Wotcher, Ron." Said Hagrid sadly.  
  
"Hey." Said ron just as sad. "Have you been to see Harry yet?"  
  
"Nope, I'm scared teh see him. What if he had died. But that couldn't happen 'cause of the prophacy."  
  
"What prophacy?"  
  
"I shouln't have said that."  
  
"Hagrid you can tell me. It had to do with you-know-who yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, But thats all I'm gonna say. I'm sure if Harry wanted for people teh know, he would have told. But mabey its a good thing he keeps it teh himslef."  
  
"Right, that makes sence, he has a right to keep his own secrets." Ron said half heartedly. "Enough have been keped from him." Ron didn't realize how much simpathy he had for Harry. Ron realized that he, Harry, had alot to deal with. He had almost died four times. Five if you include when he was a baby. That had to be rough.  
  
~%~%~%~%~  
  
Yay another chapter!!! I hope you all enjoy! please review...lets make a goal for perhaps 7 or more new reviews?!?! that would be lovely...I am working on another story too so I am thinking about posting it too. If you want to see it, it should be up in about 3-4 days. Feedback is, of course, nessesary(SP??) An auther loves to know her work is loved...lol..untill next time, Cheers!!! 


	8. Tainted Hate Rated Pg15 for Suggestive C...

A/N: Not something I was expecting to write, but it came to my head. If you don't like it please don't flame! It makes me sad! *Pouts* So I love you all and I will try to update again soon!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione turned around and came face to face with Voldemort himself. She wanted to turn and run, but her legs wouldn't comply. All she could do was stare into the horrible pale face. His eyes a menacing dark brown, and shoulder length hair held with a single strand of ribbon. His eyes peered down is crooked nose straight into her soul. Her heartbeat quickened, and her breathing became rapid and shallow. She was about to grab for her wand when he roughly grabbed her arm and held it tight.  
  
"Come with me." He said coolly.  
  
She tried to struggle but it was no use. He held her arm so tightly it felt as though the circulation was being cut off.  
  
"Silencio!" Voldemort shouted so Hermione would not be able to call for help.   
  
The two of them apparated to a place that was unfamiliar to her. She looked into the sky. The clouds were dark and warning. Her eyes moved to the house before her. Her insides jumped as the gate squeaked. The lawn was yellowed and dried out. Vines clung to the sides of the house, as if to try and engulf it. The shutters on the windows were slamming against the house as the winds taunted the house. Willing it to fall in to peaces.   
  
She remembered Voldemort still held her arm harshly. She winced in pain, but he took no notice. Hermione looked at his face. No emotions were shown. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost, then remembered all the horrid things he had done, and the pity turned to hate.  
  
Scowling, Hermione was drug into the house. Inside, there was no sign of life anywhere. What an eerie feeling. She thought, as she was drug into the foyer. The stairs in front of her reminded her of a very old ship called the Titanic. The handrails were cracked and weathered. The stairs themselves were marble and cracking on the edges. There was a parlor to her left, but couldn't see inside as the door was opened only a slice.   
  
Voldemort pulled harder on her arm as he led her to the top of the staircase. He took a right and opened the third door on their left and threw her inside. He stayed at the doorway.  
  
"This is were you will stay." He said just above a whisper. Them slammed the door, leaving Hermione rubbing her arm, to get the feeling back, and crying.   
  
"Why did this have to happen to me?" she barely whispered as a lump appeared in her throat. A single tear caressing her cheek, and then fell to the blue-carpeted floor. What was to happen to her while she was here? What did her want with her? She wasn't that important to be captured. Oh but Voldemort had other plans.  
  
She stayed with him for the next week or so. Hermione had lost count how long she had been here. He gave to her, minimal amounts of food and water. And kept her locked in her room. Voldemort never came into her room and never talked to her. He hadn't cursed her yet so she thought that was defiantly a plus. Hermione knew that he was after something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.  
  
She would wake up every morning and cry as she lay in her queen size bed. She would look around at the room she was in; it had light yellow walls with purple lilies that trimmed the higher most part of the walls. The bed was huge with a canapé that draped over from the wall. Tall rails held up the canapé. Hermione would draw the curtains open each morning, and because the room was so dusty, the sun had to cut through the dust just to get into the room. She cried every day. Tears stained her beautiful peach colored skin. Her eyes were red and swollen. Scared of what was to happen to her, she would bury her head in the pillows and shake with silent sobs.  
  
Voldemort burst into her room. She looked up from the bed, and saw the slight glimmer in he eyes. He wanted something. And was going to do anything to get it. He walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed.  
  
Caressing her cheek he said softly, "Why do you cry?"  
  
She just looked at him totally terrified. "Why can't I go home? Just leave me alone." She shot at him angrily.  
  
"Such a temper, Miss Granger. One must learn self-control. I want to give you a choice. I want you to stay here. You could be a great witch!" he said while smoothing out her hair. "Great things could come from you. I know how. You can know everything you ever wanted."  
  
"Why would I want to join with you?" she asked softly but harshly.  
  
"Because I can do whatever I want to you, and you wont be able to do a thing about it. And now that wonder boy is out of the picture, he will have no say at all." He pushed her up against the wall by the bed. "He can't do a damn thing." He bit her lower lip. She pushed him away as best he can. He pushed her harder into the wall. He worked his way to the rim of her shirt pulling it up as she furiously tried to keep it down.  
  
"Don't try to fight. It won't work!"  
  
She fought anyway, but to no prevail. Slowly she stopped fighting.  
  
"That's the way, Granger. Now your learning."  
  
She just wanted it all to stop. She couldn't keep him from doing it. Hermione hated not being in control. There was nothing she could do. He rubbed his hand up her thigh, threatening to remove her. She shivered under his touch. She hated it.  
  
"No more tonight, Granger. I want to work you in first. Get you used to it." He told her inches away from her face. Then he leaned in barely touched his lips to hers. "Take a shower." He commanded and left Hermione to slump to the ground in silent defeat.  
  
"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she sat, her back against the wall. Tears starting to stream down her face.  
  
Well...another chapter completed. Hope you all enjoyed! And ass always...review review review!!!! 


	9. Return to the World

Chapter 9  
  
Back at Merlin's house, Harry was sitting by the fire, wishing he could be with his friends. He missed them both. His anger for Malfoy began to rise and Harry thought of all the things that he would do to him when he got back.  
  
It was a chilly night. Winter had arrived two weeks ago, and it was now Christmas break. Harry watched as the snow fell outside. Glad he was safe and warm inside. The snow covered the ground like a blanket, about 5cm thick. Harry remembered the snowball fights he would have with Ron and Hermione. Harry was always alone.  
  
Merlin had been away for some time now. More than usual this week, and Harry was curious about where he had been, but shook it off. Though the curiosity was still there. Perhaps he was away looking for some way to get Harry back home. Hopefully he would be back soon.  
  
The door burst open with a gust of wind that bit at Harry's cheeks and crept under the blanket that was covering him. Harry held the blanket closer to his body as we look to the door to see who had practically broke it down. He saw a single silluet (sp) of a man wearing a heavy winter cloak.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Hi Harry!" Sirius smiled. "We need to go!" His face turned worried and ready for anything.  
  
"Wait, what?" Sirius is supposed to be dead. Harry thought to himself.  
  
"No time for questions. Gather all your things and let's go! I will tell you everything on the way back. We must be quick he's coming."  
  
Where are we going? Harry thought. And if Sirius read his mind, he answered with this.  
  
"A place that Ol' Voldie doesn't know about."  
  
Harry hoped he would be able to see Ron and Hermione again soon. He missed them a lot. But all the same, got on his broom and they were off.  
  
After not being on a broom in nearly 2 1/2 weeks, Harry felt exhilarated. Wanting to do flips, he flew higher. After Harry was up high enough, he did two-barrel rolls and then flipped end over end. After he was finished he towed himself next to Sirius.  
  
"Wow, it seems like forever ago I last did that. Now what's this all about?"  
  
"Alright, Merlin isn't Merlin. He was just trying to gain your trust. Three guesses who he is." Harry mentally kicked himself for falling for something so pathetic. "He has Hermione and from what I hear, she is hanging on. I don't know all the details about it. As I understand he had been doing horrible things to her. She can't do anything about it because there is wards that have been placed on the house so that no one can perform magic save for Voldemort. Right now we are going back to the mortal world. I have made a port key that will take both of us back. You will wake up in the hospital wing and I will be sitting right next to you. ---We're here!"  
  
Harry had never seen this place. Even though they were in the forest it was still light in there. Sirius picked up a peace of wood, muttered something then turned to Harry who was just looking around.  
  
"Ready Harry?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah." Came the answer.  
  
"Alright, I have your cloak. We need to get to Hogsmead and find Dumbledore. I have arranged a meeting with him. The only thing is, is that I don't know were to meet him at." He paused for a moment. "Ok, take this." He gave the peace of wood to Harry. As they were both touching it the two men felt the all to familiar tug at the navel.  
  
A few moments later Harry opened his eyes, and sure enough, he was lying on a bed and Sirius was right next to him.  
  
"Alright, we now have to go find Ron. He was been in hysterics. But don't ask me how I knew that or how I talked to Dumbledore and how I wasn't in this world. It is all too complicated. Now lets go find him." Sirius finished.  
  
Harry grabbed the cloak off the might stand and they were both off. Not having any idea what was in store for them.  
  
Harry and Sirius were running through the halls trying their hardest not to bump into any person. Which was not at all difficult, as there was no one hardly in the halls. They finally reached the boys dorms to find Ron sitting on his bed sobbing madly. Ron was unable to control himself, shaking like crazy.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said softly.  
  
Ron stopped crying. The curtains that covered the bed Ron was sitting one opened only a crack. Ron's head pocked out so see who was in the room.  
  
"Harry?" said Ron just as softly.  
  
"Yeah, mate. Its me."  
  
Tears welled up in Ron's eyes. He ran over to Harry and gave him the biggest hug Harry had ever received. Sirius was watching them and when he saw the two boys it reminded him of how James and him were when they were at school. Harry felt the hot sting of tears threatening to fall. Harry hugged Ron back. He was so relieved to see Ron, it didn't matter that they were both crying and hugging.  
  
"God I missed you! And with Hermione gone I felt so.alone. And somewhat like unprotected." He added shyly. He still held on to Harry.  
  
"I missed you too! More than you will ever believe!" Harry pulled away from his best friend. "Come on, we need to go and get Hermione!" He said wiping the tears from his face while looking into Ron's face, which was red, puffy, and tear stained.  
  
"Right, come on then." Said Sirius, and made Ron jump, because he didn't notice Sirius was in the room.  
  
-------Back at Merlin's-------  
  
Merlin, or who was thought to be Merlin, walked through the door.  
  
"Harry?" He called. No answer. "Harry?" he called again, but again no answer. "SHIT!!" He yelled, and slammed his fist on the table next to him. 


	10. Hermione's Wish

Chapter 10  
  
Ron stared as Sirius.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
Sirius gave a small laugh. "Well considering what happened last year, yeah I am supposed to be dead. But wouldn't ya know it; I was in a whole other world, the world that Harry was in. But there is no time to explain right now. Come on, let's go and get Hermione."  
  
"Sirius how did you get a broom?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Lets just say I am borrowing it." Came the answer. Ron gave him a puzzled look, but shook it off.  
  
All three of them mounted their brooms and were off to a place the neither Ron nor Harry knew about, but Sirius looked like he knew exactly where he was going.  
  
"Follow me guys. We will be there in just a bit." Sirius said turning back to them.  
  
~~~~~~With Hermione~~~~~~  
  
"Stop! Please stop!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Shut up you stupid girl! Fighting will not make it better for you!" Voldemort told her.  
  
Hermione had just about given up. She put up one last fight. Only to receive nothing to reward her attempts at preserving herself. Slowly she started to give in.  
  
"Now that's better. One would think you would have learned after a week. You're a hard one to crack Granger." He whispered into her hear.  
  
She felt him undo her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Next he unbuttoned her shirt and let if fall. After that was her bra.   
  
He caressed her breast, almost softly.  
  
Last to be off were her knickers. Voldemort undid his pants and slowly started to enter her. She let out a cry of pain. That did not stop him though. He rubbed himself on her, and with all her might she tried to suppress and orgasm, but to no avail. It came with full force, and she was unable to control it.   
  
Voldemort let out a soft sound of high-pitched laughter. Harry Hurry! O please hurry! She thought to herself. He stopped laughing only after he had released her by throwing her to the ground. He did up his pants again and was about to reach the door when it flew open.  
  
#####A nice place to leave it don't ya think? * Readers pull out guns and point them at author * all right, all right you win. Back to the story#####  
  
~~~~~~With Harry~~~~~~  
  
Harry was the first to reach the door after they had been searching the house that Sirius had taken them too. He kicked it open and came to face with Voldemort. Harry's eyes flickered to the floor a little ways back of Voldemort and saw the naked frame of Hermione lying on the floor shaking. Harry then looked back at Voldemort.  
  
"What have you done to her?" He asked viciously.  
  
Harry received a loathing stare.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" He shouted  
  
It was in this moment that Ron ran to Hermione, covering her in his cloak.  
  
"You raped her didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" He asked more harshly than before.  
  
Voldemort grabbed for his wand but was too slow. Harry had hit him in the head before he knew what had even happened. Harry remembered that he would not be able to perform magic in this house. So he and Sirius grabbed him and dragged him outside. Ron carried Hermione.  
  
After they were all outside Harry went around the back of the house with Sirius at his side.  
  
"What are you doing Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I am going to find a shed and hopefully I can find an ax, that way I wont have to waist my magic on him." He answered not once turning to look at him.  
  
Finally Harry found what he was looking for. He picked up the ax and carried it outside.  
  
He walked back to the front of the house were he found Ron, Hermione, and it. Harry didn't believe it deserved to be recognized as a human being.   
  
Hermione turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Hermione close your eyes." He said in at commanding whisper. She didn't need telling twice.  
  
Harry raised the ax above his head and brought it down slicing off Voldemort's head. Leaving him decapitated.   
  
A satisfied look came over Harry's face. He turned to Ron and Hermione and started to walk over to them. He gave Ron a knowing look. Ron nodded, and got up. Harry took his place as Ron moved over to Sirius who was sitting about 20 meters away.  
  
"It's ok love! It's all over now. I'm here. You're safe. Don't worry!"  
  
Hermione sobbed into his shoulder and he held her even closer.  
  
"I love you Harry! I really love you!" She told him between sobs.  
  
"I love you too Hermione! I really do!" he responded.  
  
"You really do?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I really do." He told her as he caressed her cheek with soft kisses, so unlike Voldemort.   
  
All of them were exhausted and wanted to get back to Hogwarts to rest. Harry wanted to get Hermione checked with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Soon they were all in flight to Hogwarts!  
  
A/N Wow...Sry I didn't get this out sooner. A very hectic week also my computer was being really dumb. * Hits computer very hard! * But all is better now. Please review! I am very grateful for the 2 reviewers that I have!! Don't forget I also have a yahoo group for this story as well incase you were interested. You can email me for the info. If you do, put something like "story info" in the subject box. Well must be off to sleep! Night! 


	11. Hermione's Rescue

A/N: The songs in this chapter are not completely accurate. The lyrics are written to the best of my ability considering I don't have the lyrics written and I couldn't find them online. So if they are a bit wrong please tell me! Well anyways-happy reading!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The song that had caught her attention was called "The world has gone insane" Hermione wondered why Voldemort had given her this musical. She decided to put the CD into the CD player. Is that what he called it. The CD had come with the musical libretto. I thought he hated anything that was muggle. What is he playing at? Where has he been? These thoughts would go through her mind unanswered. This made her very frustrated. She decided to just play the music and see what is was all about.  
  
The music filled the room; she listened as it enveloped her.  
  
The world has gone insane, and parasites are eating at my brain!  
  
And nothing is the way it was before, a pack of wolves is howling at my door.  
  
I'm living in a nonstop nightmare, dead man's dreams, filled with screaming pain.   
  
Burning me to mad extremes in a world that's gone insane.   
  
The world has lost its head, and every evil hour is filled with dread.  
  
I'm floating on a lake, but upside-down, and when I try to breath I start to drown.   
  
I cannot speak as nameless ghosts, and faceless ghouls make me join the dead.  
  
No one tells the gruesome fools that the world has lost its head.  
  
Finished creatures leave their graves to taunt me.  
  
Old friends risen from the dead to haunt me.  
  
God forsaken images that daunt me.  
  
Drowning in an endless flood of blood.  
  
The world has lost its mind and everywhere I turn I fear I'll find some nightmare worse than those I see.  
  
Satanic demons closing in on me.  
  
How can it be that even though they see my blight everyone is blind?  
  
Night is day and day is night in a world that's lost its mind.  
  
The world has gone berserk and hanging in the murk new monsters lurk.  
  
I see a sea of snakes upon the floor; I see their evil grinning at my door.  
  
They scream in silence bad is good and good is bad.  
  
Sacred is profane; I think its wiser to me mad is a world that's gone insane.  
  
In a world that's gone insane.  
  
Hermione wondered what he was getting at. Why did he want her to hear this song? Was he trying to tell her something?   
  
It had been a whole week since she was first brought here. She had only seen Voldemort maybe twice.  
  
All the while through her thought the songs just kept playing. At last the song "Confrontation" started to play, and as Hermione listened to the words of the song she started to understand why Voldemort had given her this disc.  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
Its over now! I know inside! No one will ever know the sorry tale of Edward Hyde and those who died. No one must ever know. They'd only see the tragedy; they'd not see my intent. The shadow of Hyde's evil would forever kill the good that I had meant. Am I a good man? Am I a mad man? Its such a fine line between a good man and a...  
  
(Hyde)  
  
Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Do you think I'd ever set you free? If you do I'm sad to say it simply isn't so, you will never get away from me!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
All that you are is a face in a mirror, I close my eyes and you disappear!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
I'm what you face when you face in the mirror, long as you live I will still be here!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
All that you are is the end of a nightmare; all that you are is a dying scream. After tonight I shall end this demon dream!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
This is not a dream my friend and it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! Hyde is here to stay, no matter what you may pretend, and he'll flourish long after your gone!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
Soon you will die and my mem'ry will hide you! You cannot chose but to lose control!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
You can't control me I live deep inside you! Each day you fell me devour your soul!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
I don't need you to survive like you need me; I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breath your final breath!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
I'll live inside you forever!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
No!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
With Satan himself by my side!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
NO!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
And I know that now and forever they'll never be able to separate Jekyll from Hyde!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
Can't you see it's ever now its time to die!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
No not I! Only you!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
Damn you Hyde, leave me be!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
Can't you see? You are me!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
No! Deep inside!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
I am pure! You are Hyde!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
No, never!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
Yes, forever!  
  
(Jekyll)  
  
God damn you Hyde! Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!  
  
(Hyde)  
  
I'll see you there Jekyll!  
  
Suddenly Hermione understood! Voldemort was struggling between personalities. She wondered how long this had been going on. Somehow she felt pity towards him. She almost felt guilty for all the times that she wished he was dead. Hermione quickly shook these thoughts from her head. Look at all the people he has killed! Stop thinking like you are Hermione! Whoa! Now she was talking to herself. Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity! She thought to herself.   
  
She was going mad just sitting alone in her room all day long. She had no one to keep her company.  
  
"God Harry! Where are you?" said Hermione to no one in particular.  
  
But as soon as the words left her mouth, she got an answer.  
  
The door squeaked open and Hermione turned her head sharply to see who was entering her room. She was surprised, none the less, at who was standing there.   
  
"I'm right here Hermione. Ron and Sirius are with me too. We thought you might want some company." Harry said with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh my God! Your really here!" Hermione said very excitedly as she watched Ron and Sirius step through the door.  
  
She ran up to all three of them and gave them the tightest embrace that she had ever known possible. Her eyes filled up with tears as she hugged each of them; one at a time.  
  
"Yes," said a strange voice from the door, "and I am also here."  
  
Note: Yay another chapter!! I don't think I have ever done a cliffy err...whatever. Very enticing! Not really but I can imagine. Well as usual, review! I know I said I would be posting another story on fanfic.net, but I need help. I don't know where I am going to take the other story. So if any of you want to co write with me I would much enjoy the help! My email is lilsweetie137@msn.com and you can put something like "writing partnership" or "co writing" in the subject box! So I will let you go for now! Cheers! 


	12. Finally and Completly

Chapter 12  
  
Harry turned around; ready to protect his friends whom he had just found. No expecting at all whom he saw, he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Merlin," He breathed.  
  
"No, not Merlin; Dumbledore. But I'm sure you know who he really is." He said eyes twinkling.  
  
"What? Well yes I know who he is. Sirius told me. Oh yeah, Sirius is back now. But I'm sure you know that already." Said Harry. His last comment had the slightest bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, I did know. Now is not the time for conversation. We need to get Miss. Granger and the two of you out of here."  
  
At this, Harry grabbed Hermione and Sirius' hand. He was not going to lose them. They all headed out the door, but were cut short by a drawling voice in the corner.  
  
"You didn't think you were going to get out that easy did you?"  
  
Harry turned to see who it was, not that there was any need.  
  
"Well, hello Tom. It was good of you to join us." Harry said in mock delight. "Its wonderful to see you again."  
  
"You mock me." He stated.  
  
"Well noticed."  
  
"Harry, I don't think you should..." Hermione started.  
  
Harry turned to face here. "You don't think I should what?"  
  
She could see all the pain and hurt that harbored in his eyes. She almost couldn't finish what she was going to say, but gathered the courage anyways.  
  
"Harry, he's not well. Look into his eyes. They are different than they have been before."  
  
He did has she has asked. He looked straight into his eyes. They were not red like he had remembered, but a soft blue. How could Hermione know what was wrong with him? Did she not understand what he had done? His eyes almost pleaded for him to believe Hermione. Harry turned his attention back to Hermione. What did she want him to understand?   
  
"Hermione, I don't understand. How can this be him?"  
  
"Please you must believe me. He has talked to me. He even gave me a CD to try and make me understand. Jekyll and Hyde; have you heard of it?"  
  
"Yes, I have read the book."  
  
"Do you understand now what I am trying to tell you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it true?" Sirius spoke for the first time in a while.  
  
"Yes, it is." Tom Riddle answered.  
  
"He has two personalities. He is fighting to keep control. He needs our help." Said Hermione.  
  
"How can we help? How do we know when he will change? How can we be sure we will be safe? This is all to confusing."  
  
"I think I have just the thing." Dumbledore said reaching into his robes. He pulled out a vile. "Here, drink this," he said handing the vile over to Tom. Tom looked at it skeptically. "Its not poison you know."  
  
Hesitantly he took it and drank it.  
  
It seemed as though he was going through some terrible pain. He fell to the ground in spasms. Harry did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Give me that wash cloth!" He practically yelled.  
  
Ron was the first to move for it. Once Harry got it he shoved it into his mouth. They all looked at his quizzically.   
  
"Its incase he bites his tongue." He explained.  
  
They all nodded in understanding. Finally Tom stopped moving. He opened his eyes, and was finally lastly Tom Riddle. No longer was he tormented with the other side of him.  
  
A/N: Don't worry there will be one more chapter at least. As it seems, my muse has finally decided to return to me, although it may have caused some permanent damage. No I am just kidding. Or am I...something to ponder. But anyways, as always review! 


End file.
